Team Yugi vs. Beldam, Marilyn, and Doopliss
This is a Duel for my Yu-Gi-Oh! / Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door Crossover Fanfic. Notes *Yugi faces Marilyn. Kaiba faces Doopliss. Vivian faces Beldam. *Yugi gives Vivian his "Sorcerer of Dark Magic" monster card. *Vivian's last major duel of the story. Yami Yugi vs Marilyn Duel Recap Life Points: 4000 / 4000 Cards in Decks: 40 / 40 Marilyn's Turn *Draws an unknown card (Marilyn: 35 -> 34). *Normal Summons "Thunder Mistress" (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 500) in Attack Position. Yami Yugi's Turn *Draws "Magic Formula" (Yugi: 35 -> 34). *Normal Summons "Magician's Valkyria" (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1800) in Attack Position. *Sets a card. Marilyn's Turn *Draws an unknown card (Marilyn: 34 -> 33). *Marilyn activates her set Trap Card "Dump Power", increasing her monster's ATK by 500 for each monster she removes from her deck to the Graveyard for the remaining of the turn. She discards "Blackland Fire Dragon", "Crawling Dragon", "Pitch-Dark Dragon", "Diamond Dragon", "Twin-Headed Fire Dragon", and "Spear Dragon" to increase her "Thunder Mistress" attack by 3000 points (ATK: 1500 -> 4500 / DEF: 500). *Attacks and destroys "Magician's Valkyria" with "Thunder Mistress" (Yugi: 4000 -> 1100). *"Thunder Mistress'" ATK returns to normal at the End Phase (ATK: 4500 -> 1500 / DEF: 500). Yami Yugi's Turn *Draws "Pot of Greed" (Yugi: 34 -> 33). *Normal Summons "Skilled Dark Magician" (ATK: 1900 / DEF: 1700) in Attack Position. *Activates the Spell Card "Pot of Greed", letting him draw two cards (Yugi: 33 -> 31) (1). *Activates the Spell Card "Emblem of Dragon Destroyer", he adds "Buster Blader" from his Deck to his Hand (2). *Then he activates his set card, the Spell Card "Fusion Sage", he adds one "Polymerization" from his Deck to his hand. (3) (Yugi: 31 -> 30). *With three spell counters, he tributes "Skilled Dark Magician" to Special Summon "Dark Magician" (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2100) from his hand in Attack Position. *Activates the Spell Card "Polymerization", fusing "Dark Magician" with "Buster Blader" to Fusion Summon "Dark Paladin" (ATK: 2900 / DEF: 2400) in Attack Position. *"Dark Paladin's" attack increases by 500 for every Dragon-type monster in either player's field or graveyard, there are six in Marilyn's graveyard so "Dark Paladin" gains 3000 ATK (ATK: 2900 -> 5900 / DEF: 2400). *Attacks and destroys "Thunder Mistress" with "Dark Paladin" (Marilyn: 4000 -> 0). Yugi wins Seto Kaiba vs Doopliss Duel Recap Life Points: 4000 / 4000 Cards in Decks: 40 / 40 Doopliss' Turn *Draws "Toon World" (Doopliss: 35 -> 34). *Activates Continuous Spell Card "Toon World", Doopliss pays 1000 Life Points (Doopliss: 4000 -> 3000) and now he can start summoning his Toon Monsters. *Special Summons "Toon Gemini Elf" (ATK: 1900 / DEF: 900) in Attack Position. *Sets a card. Seto Kaiba's Turn *Draws "Attack Guidance Armor" (Seto: 35 -> 34). *Normal Summons "X-Head Cannon" (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1500) in Attack Position. *Sets 2 cards. Doopliss' Turn *Draws an unknown card (Doopliss: 35 -> 34). *Activates the Spell Card "Card of Sanctity", allowing both players to draw until they hold six cards in their hands (Doopliss: 34 -> 31) (Seto: 34 -> 31). *Activates the Spell Card "Cost Down"; by discarding a card from his hand all of Doopliss' monsters in his hand have their star level lowered by 2. *Special Summons "Toon Dark Magician Girl" (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1700) in Attack Position. *Since Seto has no Toon Monsters on his side of the field, Doopliss has "Toon Gemini Elf" attack him directly (Seto: 4000 -> 2100), and thanks to "Toon Gemini Elf's" effect Seto is also forced to discard a card from his hand ("Monster Reborn" is discarded in this case). *"Toon Dark Magician Girl" attacks Seto directly as well, but he activates one of his set cards. The first is the Trap Card "Attack Guidance Armor"; it is equipped to "Toon Gemini Elf" and "Toon Dark Magician Girl" attacks it instead, "Toon Gemini Elf" is destroyed (Doopliss: 3000 -> 2900). *Doopliss activates Spell Card "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Toon Gemini Elf" back from his Graveyard in Defense Position. *He also activates set Continuous Trap Card "Ultimate Offering", now by paying 500 Life Points he can make more summons during his or his opponent's turns (In the real game, this would be unnecessary since Toon Monsters are Special Summoned and not Normal Summoned). *Thanks to "Cost Down" "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon's" star level is 6. Doopliss pays 500 Life Points (Doopliss: 2900 -> 2400), he tributes "Toon Gemini Elf" to Special Summon "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500) in Attack Position. *Thanks to "Cost Down" "Toon Summoned Skull's" star level is 4. Doopliss pays 500 more Life Points (Doopliss: 2400 -> 1900) to Special Summon "Toon Summoned Skull" (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 1200) in Attack Position. Seto Kaiba's Turn *Draws an unknown card (Seto: 31 -> 30). *Activates the Spell Card "Dark Core", he discards a card from his hand ("Y-Dragon Head") to remove "X-Head Cannon" from the game. *Activates the Spell Card "Soul Release", he removes five more cards from his Graveyard from the game. *Normal Summons "Z-Metal Tank" (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1300) in Attack Position. *Activates his last set card: It is the Trap Card "Return from the Different Dimension"; now by paying half of his Life Points (Seto: 2100 -> 1050) he can return all monsters he removed from the game until he has five on the field. He Special Summons "Y-Dragon Head" (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1600) and "X-Head Cannon" (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1500) in Attack Position. *He removes "X-Head Cannon", "Y-Dragon Head", and "Z-Metal Tank" from the game to Fusion Summon "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2600) in Attack Position. *He discards a card from hand to activate "XYZ-Dragon Cannon's" effect, it can destroy any card on the field. Seto chooses "Toon World". Without "Toon World", all of Doopliss' Toon Monsters are destroyed. *Attacks Doopliss directly with "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" (Doopliss: 1900 -> 0). Seto wins Vivian vs Beldam Duel Recap Life Points: 4000 / 4000 Cards in Decks: 40 / 40 Beldam's Turn *Draws "Ice Warrior" (Beldam: 35 -> 34). *Normal Summons "Ice Warrior" (ATK: 1400 / DEF: 1000) in Attack Position. *Sets a card. Vivian's Turn *Draws an unknown card (Vivian: 35 -> 34). *Normal Summons "Fire Ant" (ATK: 100 / DEF: 2600) in Defense Position. Beldam's Turn *Draws "Stop Defense" (Beldam: 34 -> 33). *Activates the Spell Card "Stop Defense", switching "Fire Ant" into Attack Position. *Normal Summons "Feral Imp" (ATK: 1300 / DEF: 1400) in Attack Position. *Attacks and destroys "Fire Ant" with "Ice Warrior" (Vivian: 4000 -> 2700). *Beldam then attacks Vivian directly with "Feral Imp", but Vivian discards "Kuriboh" from her hand to negate Battle Damage for this turn. Vivian's Turn *Draws "De-Spell" (Vivian: 34 -> 33). *Sets a monster in Defense Position. *Sets two cards. Beldam's Turn *Draws "Polymerization" (Beldam: 33 -> 32). *Activates the Spell Card "Polymerization", fusing her "Feral Imp" with "Ice Warrior" to Fusion Summon "Freeze Demon" (ATK: 2200 / DEF: 1500) in Attack Position. *Attacks the set monster, but Vivian activates one of her set cards, the one she activates is the Continuous Trap Card "Spellbinding Circle". Now "Freeze Demon" cannot attack and it's ATK drops by 500 points ("Freeze Demon" ATK: 2200 -> 1700 / DEF: 1500) (In the real game Spellbinding Circle has a different effect - see below). Vivian's Turn *Draws "Dark Magician Girl" (Vivian: 33 -> 32). *Tributes her set monster to Normal Summon "Dark Magician Girl" (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1700) in Attack Position. *Activates the Spell Card "Sage's Stone". Since she has "Dark Magician Girl" on her side of the field, she can Special Summon "Dark Magician" (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2100) from her hand in Attack Position. *Attacks "Freeze Demon" with "Dark Magician Girl", but Beldam activates her set Quick-Play Spell Card "Negate Attack", ending Vivian's Battle Phase (In the real game "Negate Attack" is a Counter Trap Card). Beldam's Turn *Draws "Defender Iceburg" (Beldam: 32 -> 31). *Tributes "Freeze Demon" to Normal Summon "Defender Iceburg" (ATK: 0 / DEF: 2450) in Defense Position. *Activates the Spell Card "Freezeburn", this gives "Defender Iceburg" an extra 800 DEF points (ATK: 0 / DEF: 2450 -> 3250). *Activates the Quick-Play Spell Card "Blizzard Wave Cannon"; It freezes all cards on the field for a turn, preventing Vivian from using them till Beldam's next turn. Vivian's Turn *Draws an unknown card (Vivian: 32 -> 31). *Activates the Spell Card "Magical Source", she pays 1000 Life Points and then she flips a coin, if she calls it correctly, she can draw two cards. But if she calls it wrong, then she must discard two cards from her deck and Beldam can add two cards from her Graveyard to her own Deck. She calls heads and she guesses correctly, so she draws two cards (Vivian: 31 -> 29). Beldam's Turn *Draws an unknown card (Beldam: 31 -> 30). *She activates the Ritual Spell Card "Dark Gate", she tributes "Defender Iceburg" to Ritual Summon "Morg, the Dark Soldier" (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 1700) in Attack Position. *Activates "Morg's" effect. When she attacks she can destroy all monsters on Vivian's side of the field, and if there's a Spell or Trap on the field then it is destroyed and Vivian loses 500 Life Points per Spell or Trap. But she has to pay half her own Life Points to use the effect. *Beldam pays half Life Points (Beldam: 4000 -> 2000) "Morg" attacks and destroys all of Vivian's monsters, including her set Trap Card "Mirror Force", (Vivian: 1700 -> 500). Vivian's Turn *Draws "Fusion Gate" (Vivian: 29 -> 28). *Activates the Field Spell Card "Fusion Gate". *Activates "Fusion Gate's" effect: She can remove her material monsters from the game to fuse them without "Polymerization", so she removes "Sorceress of Dark Magic" and "Sorcerer of Dark Magic" from the game to Fusion Summon "Marina the Queen of Magic" (ATK: 3300 / DEF: 2500), thanks to her effect it gains 300 ATK for every Spell Card and Spellcaster-Type in her Graveyard, she counts two Spellcasters, and three Spell Cards so 300 x 5 = 1500, "Marina" grows more powerful (ATK: 3300 -> 4800 / DEF: 2500). *Attacks and destroys "Morg" with "Marina" (Beldam: 2000 -> 0). Vivian wins Card Effect Differences Spellbinding Circle Real: Target 1 monster your opponent controls; it cannot attack or change its battle position. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card. Story: Target 1 monster your opponent controls; it cannot attack or change its battle position, also decrease it's ATK by 500 points. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card. Category:Duel